


To Rest Your Head

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jim is Chubby, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain, belly play, chubby Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian finds a nice place to rest his head.





	To Rest Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any spelling errors, as it’s 1:15 in the morning and i’m super tired. Also i apologise for it being so short, but honestly sometimes the shorter things are the cuter ones. <3

Sebastian was exhausted after a long day at the gym and the range, wanting nothing more than to collapse on the bed and rest up with Jim. He walked up the stairs and into their shared room, smirking when he saw Jim laying there, a bag of crisps by his side as he typed on his computer.

 

“Mmmmm. Working?” He asked, walking into the room. Jim looked up, a smile immediately crawling onto his face. He shook his head, closing the computer, putting it on the bedside table. Now, Sebastian grinned, he could see Jim’s belly, small but there, pushing out against his tight t-shirt. He walked over the the bed, dropping himself down on it. He scooted closer to Jim, resting his head on Jim’s soft tummy.

 

Jim chuckled, “Found yourself a nice place to rest your head?” Sebastian smiled up at him and nodded, his hand coming up to stroke at Jim’s love handles. Jim giggled and shook his head, sighing in amusement.

 

“I love you, Tiger.”


End file.
